


The Day everything Changed

by AnimeBean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Smut, So many tags, Still getting the hang of tags, goddamn how did i survive this, hello please send help to me, im dying, more tags to come, my hands hurt, read the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBean/pseuds/AnimeBean
Summary: Every pup starts out in their families, Everyone is one huge pack lead by a mysterious Alpha and their Omega. Pup’s grow up until they are 13 years old, then they present as any of the three secondary gender’s which each have a different subpart. At the age of 15 when the last batch of pup’s (our haikyuu boys and girls) are finally ‘of age’ the pack will then split them into smaller groups, called ‘Mini Pack’s’.Each group’s ‘mini pack’s’ are listed below;;KarasunoNekoma (which consist of Fukurodani and Komedai)Seijoh (which consist of Date tech and Nohebi)ShiratorizawaInarizaki (which consist of Itachiyama and Johzenji)This story follows each Haikyuu character and how they manage through this pack, love, and friendships.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akagi Michinari/Ginjima Hitoshi, Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Daishou Suguru/Hiroo Kouji, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hoshiumi Kourai/Bokuto Aiko, Hoshiumi Kourai/Original Female Character(s), Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Misaki Hana/Terushima Yuuji, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Watari Shinji/Mikata Nakijima, Watari Shinji/Original Female Character(s), Yamamoto Taketora/Kyariko Yami, Yamamoto Taketora/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. Info

**Author's Note:**

> god what am i doing with my life, The Official first chapter will either be out tonight or tomorrow who knows? maybe ill fall asleep on my laptop TvT
> 
> PLEASE READ THE TAGS JESUS
> 
> TW: the fanfic contains alot of angst, some child abuse, Neglection, and other triggering things so if that isnt your kind of stuff i suggest you hurry off to a different fanfic for now <:D
> 
> Without further ado
> 
> LETS GET ITTTT~!!!!

Dynamic’s

  
  


Alphas:

Dominating Alphas. These Alphas are the second rarest. They can control the rest of the hierarchy and when in rut, have a 99.9% chance of impregnating the Omega, Beta or even Submissive Alpha they had spent it with. 3% of the Alpha population will end up being Dominators.

  
  


Commandeering Alphas. These Alphas are the second most common. They can control any Beta or Omega (including the Dominators) to do their will. 

  
  


Normal Alphas. These Alphas are the most common type. They can force a lower Alpha, Beta or any Omega except a Dominating one to submit to them. 50% of the Alpha population end up being Normal.

  
  
  


Betas:

Normal Betas. These Betas are your everyday people. They can be impregnated/impregnate only other Betas. 70% of the Beta population will end up being Normal.

  
  


Submissive Betas. These Betas are uncommon but not so much as their Alphan counterparts. They can only be impregnated and not impregnate anyone else. Though they are not Omegas, as they do not have heats, rather they have the menstrual cycle no matter the gender.

  
  


Omegas:

  
  


Dominating Omegas. These Omegas are the rarest among the Omega population. They can force Submissive and Normal Alphas, Betas and weaker Omegas to submit to them. They can also impregnate Normal and Submissive Omegas and well as Submissive Betas. They only have heats once a year and can only be impregnated during that time. 5% of the Omega population will end up as Dominators.

  
  


Normal Omegas. These Omegas are the most common type. They can be impregnated by any Alpha, Beta or Dominating Omega. Though their difference between Submissive Omegas is vast, though it may not seem like it. 85% of the Omega population will end up as Normal.

  
  


Submissive Omegas. These Omegas are the second rarest type. They can only be impregnated by a Dominating Omega or higher up the hierarchy and can lure any of the hierarchy in with their scent and looks alone. They are usually the most “feminine” among the Omega population and can even seduce their fellow Omegas that are not Submissive. 10% of the Omega population will end up as Submissive Omegas.

  
  


True Omegas. They are astonishing as they are the most fertile of all in the hierarchy. Their scent is known to alter itself to appeal greatly to their mate, as they had two or even more scent glands.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Table of context

┏━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┓

-Karasuno: (mates and single beta)

(Kara Alpha Leader) **KEISHIN UKAI**

(Kara Omega Leader) **ITTETSU TAKEDA**

(Kara Beta Leader) **NANA NAKIMA**

Daichi Sawamura:: Dominating **ALPHA**

Kōshi Sugawara: Normal **OMEGA**

Asahi Azumane: Normal **ALPHA**

Yū Nishinoya: Submissive **BETA**

Ryūnosuke Tanaka: Commandeering **ALPHA**

Chikara Ennoshita: Normal **OMEGA**

Hisashi Kinoshita: Normal **BETA**

Kazuhito Narita: Normal **BETA**

Tobio Kageyama: Normal **ALPHA**

Shōyō Hinata: Submissive **OMEGA**

Kei Tsukishima: Commandeering **ALPHA**

Tadashi Yamaguchi: True **OMEGA**

Kiyoko Shimizu: Commandeering **ALPHA**

Hitoka Yachi: True **OMEGA**

┗━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┛

┏━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┓

-Nekoma: (Triplets)

(Neko Alpha Leader) **HITOSHI NANAMI**

(Neko Omega Leader) **MINATO NANAMI**

(Neko Beta Leader) **MASAMI NANAMI**

Tetsurō Kuroo: Dominating **ALPHA**

Nobuyuki Kai: Normal **BETA**

Morisuke Yaku: Normal **OMEGA**

Taketora Yamamoto: Commandeering **ALPHA**

Kenma Kozume: Submissive **OMEGA**

Shōhei Fukunaga: Normal **BETA**

Sō Inuoka: Normal **BETA**

Lev Haiba: Normal **ALPHA**

Yūki Shibayama: Submissive **BETA**

Yami Kyariko: True **OMEGA**

Kōtarō Bokuto: Dominating **ALPHA**

Aiko Bokuto: True **OMEGA**

Keiji Akaashi: Normal **OMEGA**

Kōrai Hoshiumi: Commandeering **ALPHA**

Sachirō Hirugami: Normal **BETA**

┗━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┛

┏━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┓

-Seijoh: (All Mates)

(Aoba Alpha Leader) **ATSUKO CHINATSU**

(Aoba Omega Leader) **MINORU CHIYOKO**

(Aoba Beta Leader) **CHIHIRO AKIMITSU**

Tōru Oikawa: True **OMEGA**

Issei Matsukawa: Commandeering **ALPHA**

Takahiro Hanamaki: Submissive **OMEGA**

Hajime Iwaizumi: Dominating **ALPHA**

Shigeru Yahaba: Submissive **OMEGA**

Shinji Watari: Normal **ALPHA**

Yūtarō Kindaichi: Normal **ALPHA**

Akira Kunimi: Normal **OMEGA**

Kentaro Kyōtani: Commandeering **ALPHA**

Mikata Nakijima: True **OMEGA**

Suguru Daishō: Normal **ALPHA**

Kōji Hiroo: Submissive **BETA**

Takanobu Aone: Normal **ALPHA**

Kenji Futakuchi: Submissive **BETA**

Kanji Koganegawa: Normal **ALPHA**

┗━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┛

┏━━━━━━༻ ❁༺━━━━━━┓

-Shiratorizawa:

(Shi Alpha Leader) **HACHIRŌ FUMIHITO**

(Shi Omega Leader) **EMI FUMIHITO**

(Shi Beta Leader) **HANZOU HIROHITO**

Wakatoshi Ushijima: Dominating **ALPHA**

Eita Semi: Normal **OMEGA**

Reon Ōhira: Normal **BETA**

Satori Tendō: True **OMEGA**

Tsutomu Goshiki: Submissive **OMEGA**

Kenjirō Shirabu: Commandeering **ALPHA**

Taichi Kawanishi: Normal **BETA**

Hayato Yamagata: Normal **BETA**

┗━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┛

┏━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┓

-Inarizaki:   
(Ina Alpha Leader) **HIBIKI HARUTO**

(Ina Omega Leader) **KOHAKU MASAMI**

(Ina Beta Leader) **NAOMI MASAMI**

Shinsuke Kita: True **OMEGA**

Aran Ojiro: Commandeering **ALPHA**

Hitoshi Ginjima: Submissive **BETA**

Atsumu Miya: Dominating **ALPHA**

Rintarō Suna: Normal **ALPHA**

Osamu Miya: Normal **OMEGA**

Michinari Akagi: Submissive **BETA**

Kiyoomi Sakusa: True **OMEGA**

Motoya Komori: Normal **BETA**

Yūji Terushima: Normal **ALPHA**

Hana Misaki: Submissive **BETA**

┗━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┛

  
  



	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.59 am. I finished this at 1 fucking 59 A M. JESUS WHAT AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE

“Hey, Mizuji?”

“Whats up?”

“Is it bad to present as Omega?”

“Well, how about i tell you a pretty cool story about this really old huge pack that ended up changing the world? Then you can ask any question you have.”

“Really!? Please do!!”

“Alright, cozy up little pup cause this is a long one”

* * *

  
  


Deep woods, that's really all the small pup remembered growing up, the woods surrounded the entirety of the village and houses. People never really complained when it came to the village and went on with life, The small pup though was very curious. But, since his family was rather strict on where he was at all times, the pup never left.

Another thing was, People could ‘ _ shift _ ’ into wolf forms of their human forms. Everyone had a pair of ears and a tail, the color of their hair was the color of the fur. You could hide these attachments or choose to keep them out.

The small pup had grown thinking that everything would be easy going, everything would be alright. But the world is an unforgiving place. The pup heard that after the  **_presenting ceremony_ ** you get sorted into ‘ _ Mini Packs _ ’ where you might make new friends, or even have old ones. If they didn't leave you for presenting as an  _ Omega _ , if you did. 

At the age of 13 a pup grows into their  _ juvenile  _ stage of life where they become a teenager and move into their  _ Mini pack den house _ . 

Now the pup was 17, he was ready to move out, just the ceremony was held off till now. Kiyoomi Sakusa had presented as  _ Omega _ during a snowstorm, lucky for him, and had holed up in his room the whole time. His mother had found out but helped him keep it a secret from his father and friends. Today was that dreadful day where he might just lose them. Little did Kiyoomi know that he wasn't any  _ Normal Omega _ but a  _ True Omega _ . 

“Kiyoomi!! Get ready in the garments!”

Kiyoomi glanced at his door before looking over at his bed where the dark Yukata lay waiting for him, the  **_presenting ceremony_ ** was traditional. Everyone was expected to wear a Yukata. 

Kiyoomi’s Yukata was a dark grey, gold accents covering the edges of his sleeves and the bottom. A black cherry blossom tree grew up from the bottom with golden petals instead of pink.

Sighing softly, the Ravenette got himself dressed before grabbing the small bag he was allowed to bring with anything personal he wanted to keep. 

Walking downstairs and to the genkan Kiyoomi slipped on his shoes and turned to look at his mother and father with a small smile, bowing slightly to them Kiyoomi held back the small tears threatening to fall.

“Thank you for taking care of me Mother, Father.”

“And thank you for being our Son, Kiyoomi.”

“We love you Kiyo”

With that, Kiyoomi smiled one last time to his parents before turning around and walking out the house. The silky black tail seemingly flowed in the air as he walked, his curls framing his face, and his ears high on alert yet rested.

“Kiyo-kun!!!”

Kiyoomi turned to see his cousin hurrying over to him with a huge grin before he stopped next to the other male, his own ears high on alert and his tail wagging back and forth out of happiness. 

“Motoya, i told you not to call me that. We’re not kids anymore.”

“Ehhh Whatever! Are you excited for the ceremony?”

Kiyoomi shrugged in answer as the two walked on. Komori wore a dark green Yukata, with bright golden and yellow koi fish surrounding the bottom. Komori was always a show off, why didn't he expect his parents to add to that with a bright ass Yukata.

“Hey Kiyo, you smell sweet today!” Komori pointed out and emphasized it with a loud sniff earning a swat to the face by the Omega. Komori yelped and rubbed his face as Kiyoomi tugged his Yukata over his neck  _ scent glands _ . Most Omega’s had scent glands on their neck, wrists and inner thighs. Kiyoomi hated the fact that he himself had seemingly more scent glands on the back of his ankle and the back of his neck.

Komori had described Kiyoomi’s scent as something like fresh flowers, misty mornings, and coffee. The fresh flowers only showed more when he was in heat, along with the coffee but you could smell coffee on him normally because it was strong.

“Wow...thats...alot of kids our age-” 

Kiyoomi hadn't even noticed they had gotten to the ceremony, he would have kept walking if it weren't for Komori. Looking around at everyone Kiyoomi took a deep breath before following his cousin over to their assigned seats. Sitting next to Komori was a male with hazelnut brown hair, Chocolate eyes, and the softest smile. Next to Kiyoomi was the isle and he was damn glad he didn't have anyone sitting next to him.

Walking onto the stage was a rather average female, she was almost up to Kiyoomi’s abs but she was a bit on the shorter side. Clearing her throat earned the sound to immediately cease and attention on her. Although it seemed like she wasn't expecting that because she let out a startled yelp and immediately backed up.

“A-Ah! R-r-right! Hello e-everyone! I'm Junpei Katsuhito, it’s er nice to meet you all!” 

The girl, Junpei, was rather shy apparently. Honestly Kiyoomi couldn't blame her. Having  _ this _ many eyes on you while presenting a speech? No thank you.

“I'm one of the head council Omega’s, and I'll be helping in the  **_presentation ceremony_ ** . I hope you all enjoy your new families and Mini pack’s. May the gods ever be in your favour!”

And with that Junpei ran off the stage to another Female who was much taller, maybe about a foot taller than Kiyoomi? Who grinned and whispered something to Junpei. Directing his attention back to the stage, Kiyoomi watched a rather old looking man who seemed stern as hell, walk up and clear his throat.

“Good evening, I hope to find you all in good health.” His voice was gravely from age, white beard long enough to create a small braid. “I am Katsurou Kichirou. I am the head council Alpha. I will be calling your name and secondary gender before Junpei and her mate, Manami, guide you to your 3 Mini pack leaders. They will be the adults to watch you until you grow old and die.”

Kiyoomi heard “Harsh words.” whispered from a male with spiky black hair and a frown next to the brunette seated next to Komori.

“Now, lets get on with this shall we?” 

This was the part he was dreading the most. 

◦◦,`°.✽✦✽.◦.✽✦✽.°`,◦◦

Kiyoomi’s group was loud, but he was with Komori so that's all that mattered. The thing was, How did he present as a  **_True Omega_ ** if he was a normal one? Well, used to be a normal one. 

Kiyoomi was jarred out of his thoughts when Komori nudged him. The new group was in a large white house, now changed into their preferred casual clothing, and seated on the living room couch. Chatter was going around the whole living room, it was lively.

Motoya’s casual clothing consisted of a green Hoodie, jeans and a white t-shirt. Kiyoomi’s casual clothing was a grey long sleeve, an oversized pastel green and white hoodie, and some jeans. He sat on the edge of the couch while Komori sat to his right, talking with a bleached blonde boy named Terushima Yuuji. The two remembered him from childhood, he had scared off the bullies who were teasing the two cousins.

Before conversation could continue though, there was the sound of someone clearing their throat. Everyone turned their attention to the Female Beta standing in the middle of the room with a bright grin on her face.

“Welcome to Team Inarizaki children! Im Naomi Masami, This is my brother Omegan Kohaku! And my Alphan cousin Hibiki Haruto!” 

Each mentioned male lifted a hand to wave or gave a bright smile to the children, they were kind and Kiyoomi liked that they were family similar to him and Komori.

“Now, i'm gonna lay down some information and rules before letting you all go around to explore, have fun and rest up!!”

Everyone relaxed as Naomi sat down on a square cushioned seat gingerly before smiling once again and looking over each individual. Seeming content with herself Naomi nodded.

“We are team Inarizaki, number 5 out of 5. The other teams have kids your age and you’ll be able to go out and talk with them in 4 weeks, it's just a precaution we have to take because you kiddo’s need time to adjust! Each room here is sound proof, scent proof and has scent sensors. When a person is distressed their scent will sound off the sensor’s and our phones, ear coms and watches will be alerted! With that being said there is no need for scent blockers in our humble home, but please control your scents. We have a couple of people here with sensitive noses.

The basement is only for us adults to go in before we all figure out what we’re gonna make it into, Each bathroom has a ensuite in it along with a kitchenette and a small balcony! Now the front and back door lock at 12am so be home before then or you won't be able to get inside

I am to help our beta’s with any problems they have, Kohaku is the same with Omega’s and Haruto is the same with the Alpha’s! We are here to talk to if you need that, don't be afraid of us alright? Now! Last bit of info before you all can scatter! Rather, house rules!

**Number 1** , No shifting in the kitchen! Absolutely none, you will make a mess as a wolf! And when you shift we are usually 8-12 feet big!!

**Number 2** , When an Omega of ours is in heat and needs to get to a room but you are not mated with them, get a beta if we aren't available.

**Number 3** , If and only If, You are given permission from the other party, You can help each other through heats and ruts. But if you are going to mate together ask before the heat or rut comes. 

**Number 4** , Respect each other. I don't want to hear any of it!

And last but not least  **Number 5** . Do Not Eat Food that you  _ Didn't _ put in the freezer or fridge. Everyone is to tell everyone when groceries are done and what is allowed to be eaten by the other’s. For example, I have Mochi in the freezer that is  **_only for me_ ** . Am i clear?”

Everyone gave a stern nod in answer, Naomi grinned brightly and shot out of her seat happily. 

“Then that's it! Go on and enjoy yourselves everyone!!”

With that everyone went separate ways, Kiyoomi opted to get rest seeing as he was exhausted with the day’s events. Walking into his assigned room Kiyoomi smiled softly and softly tore off the scent blockers he wore. Taking a deep breath of his scented room the ravenette flopped onto his bed and became goo.

“Nap until dinner sounds good” Kiyoomi muttered into his pillow before nuzzling into it and letting himself drift off to sleep.

  
  


◦◦,`°.✽✦✽.◦.✽✦✽.°`,◦◦

Kiyoomi awoke to Komori poking his cheek, a bright smile on his face. 

“Motoya…?”

“Kiyo! Dinner time, come on!”

Sitting up Kiyoomi let himself be dragged downstairs to the dining area where everyone else was with plates of food and cups filled to the brim with soda, juice, or water. Everyone was chatting as he sat down with Komori. Motoya flitted right into the conversation as he started on eating, everyone soon quieted down when a male with white hair and dark tips spoke up.

“We should introduce ourselves. Im Kita Shinsuke, True Omega”

Komori took the chance to go and raised his hand to get attention.

“Komori Motoya! Beta, And this is my cousin Sakusa Kiyoomi, True Omega!”

Kiyoomi dipped his head in greeting before going back to his food, There was another blonde who spoke up to Komori.

“‘S he mute or somethin’? Why not introduce yerself?”

“Oh, Kiyoomi’s not into new people. It takes time for him to warm up”

“Oh i see, Well Names Miya Atsumu”

Next to Atsumu, his identical copy with grey hair spoke up.

“Miya Osamu…”

“Suna Rintarou” spoke the male with foxlike eyes.

After all introductions were done everyone enjoyed the conversation going around and Kiyoomi would hate to admit he was enjoying his new family and friends. Maybe this might not be as bad as he had initially thought. Maybe this was his chance to open more to people and such things, maybe this could benefit him more than he had thought. Or maybe this is Hell in disguise and he was in for one Hell (heh) of a ride.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for any late updates with my fanfictions, school is kicking my ass and grades are on a rollercoaster right now  
>  (｡ŏ_ŏ)
> 
> anyways have this new chapter ive been writing during my classes __φ(。。;)

At the sudden thudding going on down the hall, the brunette shot up before groaning and grabbing his pillow. Shoving the pillow against his head to cover his ears the brunette laid back down and curled up against the bed sheets trying to block out the groaning and shouting coming from outside the door. There was a sudden thudding again and that was the last straw for him, tossing the sheets off his body, the brunette got out of bed and walked over to his door with socked feet. Pulling the door open harshly he made sure he shared his anger and frustration with his scent as he glared at each of the bodies in front of him. 

A boy with pinkish hair stood in the middle with his arms outstretched, he seemed to be trying to stop whatever was going on. Next to him was a blonde male with two dark streaks, he seemed to be struggling to attack another boy with silverish hair who seemed to be rather calm for what was going on. Tooru let out a low growl and the three looked up and over to him.

The boy in the middle, Hanamaki Takahiro, let out a small smile. “Sorry ‘bout waking you Kawa! Just- OI, Just these two arguing!” 

Hanamaki glared at the blonde, Kyoutani Kentarou (or Maddog from Oikawa), who growled at him before backing up and crossing his arms. The silver male, Shigeru Yahaba, huffed and turned to Tooru with an apologetic smile.

“Sorry Oikawa-san, Kyotani was just being a jackass”

“Seriously? It was you who started it!!” Kyotani shouted and got up into Yahaba’s face.

The latter smirked and squared up Kyotani.

“Really? Then who was-”

Before anything could escalate Hanamaki shoved the two apart and glared at them before pointing into the two different directions of the hall, without another word the two split apart and left down the hall begrudgingly. 

Tooru calmed down his pheromones and sighed looking over Hanamaki, The other male’s hair was tousled from sleep and his eyes seemed heavy from being suddenly woken up similar to Tooru. Overall he looked sleep deprived. 

Tooru on the other hand had light bags under his eyes and his usually styled hair was frizzy and all over the place from sleep, letting out a yawn Tooru smiled and shrugged. 

“Welp, no use in sleeping now huh?”

“Not at all”

Hanamaki and Tooru laughed before shaking their head, the two immediately bonded together after the ceremony the other day and instantly became friends. The two walked into the brunette’s room together and got situated. Hanamaki worked on fixing the bed before sitting on the edge while Tooru went to the ensuite to fix his crazed hair and do his business. 

Once he was out of the bathroom Tooru hummed while looking through his closet, glancing over his shoulder Tooru smiled.

“What's today’s mood Hm Taka-chan?”

“Hm, I think… Non-binary today. Some jeans with a long sleeve and an oversized hoodie?”

“Ooo~ Sounds cute!”

“I dunno maybe the mood will change”

Tooru nodded in agreement and slipped on a large teal long sleeve shirt before changing into some jeans seeing as he wanted to get out and have fun instead of staying inside. 

Glancing back to Hanamaki the two silently nodded before leaving Tooru’s room and moving over to Takahiro’s room. The latter immediately brought out hair product’s and sat down on the bed in front of the brunette. Sitting on his knee’s Tooru smiled and worked on running the conditioner through Hanamaki’s hair. 

“Ironic, you got strawberry!”

The two burst into a fit of laughter while Tooru worked, Takahiro relaxed as he worked his hands through the pink hair. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and then a quick “come in!” from the pink haired male. 

Walking inside hesitantly Yahaba smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Ah, uhm. Do you guys mind if I join you? I'm really sorry about this morning also”

Takahiro laughed and motioned the other Omega over to the bed with them. Shigeru wore a white hoodie that had a cherry blossom tree on it with the petals of the flowers falling across with a pair of black leggings. 

Once Tooru was done with the conditioner he worked the comb through Hanamaki’s hair working the small curls into their usual place. Smiling brightly, Tooru backed up and admired the work he had done before nuzzling his nose into Makki’s scent glands. Taking in the sweet smell of Strawberries, Cherries and that light scent of cherry blossoms, Tooru let out his own happy scent. The smell of Coffee, fresh made chocolate, and Hazelnut spread (kinda like Nutella) filled the room as it mixed with Takahiro’s. Yahaba smiled and let his own scent of flowers, sea mist and the light smell of sunlight mix with the other’s before the three looked at each other before laughing. 

“We better finish getting ready before one of the leader’s comes in and asks why we were scenting each other” 

Hanamaki nodded and the three quickly finished before making their way downstairs with the other’s for breakfast and plans for the day. The three Omega’s were in Team Seijoh/Aoba Johsai, team 3 out of 5. The three made their way into the Dinning area only to be met with two shifted Wolves who were staring each other down.

One had dark black fur that was messy and slightly spiky, the other had similar colored fur but it was curly and soft looking. 

A groan left the beta sitting at the table, Koganegawa was staring at the two along with Aone-san. Futakuchi was the one who groaned and Daishou was recording the two with a grin on his face.

A growl caught everyone's attention as all eyes soon fell from the two wolves, who ignored the growl, to Hanamaki who’s scent smelled rotten and disgusting as if the strawberries, cherries, and cherry blossoms were starting to rot. Tooru slapped a hand over his nose and Yahaba immediately shoved his nose into his shirt.

Walking over to the two Alpha’s Takahiro smacked both of them upside the head and watched as the two quickly turned to growl at whoever had hit them but instead shifted back immediately and whined. Both males hung their heads as their ears pinned to their heads and their tails tucked between their legs.

Takahiro may be Omega but when he's pissed, he is a force to be reckoned with. The two alpha’s stare at the glare the pink haired male was giving them and everyone watched what would happen. Daishou stayed strong in recording the whole thing. (Tooru would have to ask for it later)

“What the  _ Hell _ . It's only the third day we’re here and there has already been 2 Fights!? What the  _ Fuck _ was  _ soooo _ important that the two of you had to shift!?”

Hajime Iwaizumi, Tooru’s childhood friend, Bit his lip to keep the whine escaping him before he cleared his throat and glared at Hanamaki’s own childhood friend, Matsukawa Issei.

“He had said something and then it just escalat-”

Before he could finish there was a growl from the omega that had the two flinch and shutting themselves up.

“You're telling me you two are fighting because Mattsun  _ said _ something wrong?”

He was only met with a nod.

Before anything could escalate Two tall males walked in and blinked at the commotion before a shorter male ran in worried. The first tall one (an Alpha by the name of Atsuko) had light green hair with white frosty tips, His eyes were a lovely forest green and his face was calm. The beta (Chihiro) standing next to his mate had a small smile on his face which held specks of lighter skin all over his face, he had a tan and soft black hair that seemed almost grey, his eyes were a deep blue. The shorter omega male (Minoru) had freckles all over his face and big worried Icey blue eyes.

“Takahiro! Oh dear are you alright?! I was alerted on my watch about your scent aggravated!!” 

The adult Omega let his misty and watery scent fill the room as Takahiro, Issei, and Hajime calmed down. Minoru took Takahiro’s cheeks into his hands and looked over the younger Omega before sighing, seeing as he was fine. 

“Just these two fighting is all Chiyoko-kun” Came Takahiro’s answer earning Atsuko look over to his younger Alpha’s with disappointment.

“First I have Kentarou come and admit he and Shigeru were fighting and now you two? I thought the two of you were responsible.” Atsuko’s voice was laced with disappointment and he held a look of sternness, Sighing the male put a hand on their shoulders. “Apologize to both each other and Takahiro this instant.”

Both Alpha’s hung their heads and muttered their apologies before everyone was seated and started to eat breakfast once the rest of their group flowed into the dinning area.

(Tooru didn't eat until Daishou sent him the Video)

◦◦,`°.✽✦✽.◦.✽✦✽.°`,◦◦

Tooru and Takahiro found themselves sitting on the floor of the backyard with a young female omega, her hair was short and curled against her cheeks. Framing her soft baby face. Silver eyes stood out from the dark skin that hid away freckles, her smile was soft as cotton and her voice was quiet. Mikata was the most petite out of everyone, Takahiro loved to scoop her up sometimes from what Tooru had seen the past 3 days. The two knew each other since her family moved nearby when they were young, neither would say exactly how young they were but no one pushed.

A smile formed on his face when Tooru looked up. Aone was shifted under the shady tree while Futakuchi and koganegawa both sat talking with each other sitting against the stark snow white of Aone’s fur. 

Out in the open were Kyotani and Hajime who were play-wrestling with each other while Issei watched them making sure to keep track of the time on his phone. Daishou and Hiroo were talking with each other, Shigru was sitting near the garden with Kunimi, Kindaichi, and Watari as he taught them how to weave the flowers into flower crowns. 

All in All Tooru honestly loved his new family and wouldn't change it for the world. Except for the arguments and fights with all these goddamn alpha’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I LAST MINUTE NOTICED HOW SHORT THIS CHAPTER WAS COMPARED TO THE OTHER ONE, I SWEAR ILL MAKE IT UP WITH SOMETHING IN THE NEXT ONE!!!!
> 
> Next up? 
> 
> SHIIIIIIRATORIZAWA! ଘ(੭ˊᵕˋ)੭* ੈ✩‧₊˚


	4. Chapter 4

Shiratorizawa was...interesting, to say the least. The morning’s were never quiet yet they were? If you can get what that kinda meant. 

Humming softly while they sat in the backyard was a lovely redhead who had a young Omega in his lap fast asleep as his digits softly ran through his midnight hair, Goshiki was the youngest in the small pack, Satori was one of the eldest. Ranking his finger’s through the dark lock’s, Satori smiled softly at how calm he had seemed. 

The male looked up even before the taller Alpha walked through the sliding glass doors, and sat with them. Smiling softly the red head nudged his shoulder.

“Something on your mind Waka-kun?”

Wakatoshi and Satori knew each other since birth, the two were practically inseparable in their little neighborhood. Their mother’s were already good friends and that only passed on into their sons. The olive haired male looked over and shook his head.

“You just seemed so peaceful, I wanted to keep you company. Seeing as Goshiki has fallen asleep.” 

“Awww thank you Waka-kun~!” 

Satori grinned brightly before leaning against Ushijima’s side, the two always did this. Just lean against each other whether it was because of their second gender’s and instincts making them do it, or if it was just because they felt safe with each other.

Satori settled to just think it was the latter, Sighing softly the redhead ran his hand through Goshiki’s hair quietly watching the smaller and younger omega sleep soundly, his calm scent of Midnight, cool night air, and ocean breeze wafting in the air and mixing with Satori’s own scent of Cherries, Strawberries, and red velvet. After a while there was the smell of Fresh cut Grass, The forest, and Warmth that the redhead always associated with Wakatoshi’s scent.

A soft smile made its way onto his face as he glanced to the alpha, who had been focusing on the sky, and nudged him softly. That caught the other’s attention almost instantly.

“Waka-kun, mind picking up Tsutomu? Let's head inside, I'm sure the grass isn't all  _ that _ comfortable to sleep on!” Satori jokes, earning a deep chuckle from the alpha that sent a shiver down the omega’s heart.

“Alright, if you say so Satori.” 

Standing up, the olive haired male picked up the sleeping omega. Tendou stood and stretched out his limbs before leading the other into the pack house, a grin set on his face. Blinking at the chaos going on inside Satori backed up slightly. Shirabu was glaring right at him with a snarl, teeth bared, Kawanishi was sitting near a corner cradling his arm with a pained expression, Reon was hurrying off to get the leader’s, and Semi was hugging his stomach tightly as Yamagata was giving him water.

A growl rumbled from the ashen wolf in front of him as the alpha took a step towards him, Satori felt his ears pin to the back of his head as he backed up again with a soft whine. Before anything else could happen Ushijima stood in front of him, Goshiki was passed into the older Omega’s arms before the taller turned a glare at the wolf in front of him. A low rumbling growl was let off from Wakatoshi’s chest as he took a step forward, forcing the Commandeering Alpha to keen and submit by backing away with his tail tucked between his legs and ears pinned to his head. With the pheromones under control Satori was hit by a wave of scent of an omega in heat, The sudden wave of scent made him dizzy and stumble. 

Wakatoshi’s arms were suddenly holding him and Goshiki up, the smaller waking up from the scent and looking around worriedly. 

“T-Tendou-san?”

The redhead groaned and held his head tightly while holding onto Wakatoshi’s arm. Goshiki had a weak nose, no wonder he didn't smell it as bad as he was right now. Semi must have gone into heat and set off Shirabu, who was cowering in the corner, before they had entered back inside. But this was intense and even Satori, who was nowhere near his next due heat, could feel the effects. Suddenly there was a sharp inhale from Goshiki as he grabbed onto Tendou’s arms. 

“Wha-what happ-end Tsutomu?” That's when it hit him, there was slick trickling down his thighs. He was having an  **_Imposed heat_ ** . Panic set into him as he groaned again from another wave scent coming from Semi.

“Where are the leader’s?!” Came Wakatoshi’s hiss as he tried to keep control while holding Satori up.  _ This is bad and dangerous. If what Hachirō said was true, then the other pack houses might get a smell of this. We  _ did _ leave the backyard door open. Shit. _ Wakatoshi thought in panic before there were heavy footsteps, making him look up.

Speak of the devil and he shall come. Right in the hallway was their Alpha pack leader, Hachirō Fumihito, a tall man (3 inches taller than Wakatoshi himself) with black wavy hair and hazel eyes. His scent smelling of Toast, Mocha, and chocolate. Reon stood worriedly next to him as the leader tried to assess the situation, cursing under his breath Hachirō hurried over to Shirabu and calmed him enough for the younger male to shift back.

“Im sorry, i- the scent, i-it- i didn't mean to-”

“Sh it's alright Kenjirou. Relax.”

Hachirō’s younger sister ran immediately to Semi as quickly as she could with a panicked expression. She had long wavy hair similar to Hachirō and her eyes a dark black, they were always soft though. She was merely 3 inches taller than Goshiki himself. Her name was Emi.

“Oh- oh no, Eita? Can you stand with me dear?” her soft voice and scent of blooming flowers, spring, and warm coffee overpowered most of the heat scent sticking to everything. There was a soft whine before Eita and Emi stood, the eldest Omega helping the younger down the hall and to his room.

With everything dying down some eyes turned to Satori, Wakatoshi, and Tsutomu. The alpha kept control over his actions and watched out for the Omega who was leaning heavily on him as the imposed heat calmed. A shaky sigh left Goshiki as everyone looked around. Hanzo Hirihito, their beta leader, who had two golden yellow eyes and a lock of light blonde hair, ran in as quickly as Emi had and immediately kneeled in front of Kawanishi.

“Oh god, what hurt’s Taichi?”

“M-my arm, it's probably just hng...t-twisted”

“Alright, let's get you to the infirmary.”

The two beta walked down the opposite hall to the infirmary area while Hachirō looked over everyone else before walking carefully over to Ushijima and Tendou. 

“Wakatoshi. I need you to let me see him.”

The olive haired male nodded softly before turning so Hachirō could see the redhead. Smiling softly Hachirō nodded before kneeling down to the two of them sitting on the floor so he could get a better look at the omega. Placing the back of his hand to Satori’s head Hachirō nodded before patting the males head carefully. “You alright Satori?”

“Tired..” came the soft mumble in answer earning the alpha to let a soft chuckle out.

Standing up, Hachirō helped Wakatoshi carry Tendou and then sent the two off on their way down the hallway back to Tendou’s room.

◦◦,`°.✽✦✽.◦.✽✦✽.°`,◦◦

Soft laughter was the first thing he woke up to hear, Blinking his bleary ruby eyes open Satori looked around unmoving only to notice that his window was open and letting in a soft spring breeze, making the soft purple curtains sway in the breeze being let inside.

“Good you’re awake! How do you feel Satori?”

Turning his gaze back to the voice, Tendou smiled softly and leaned his head back down onto the pillow. “Wide awake Emi-chan~” 

“Well that's good, i got Tsutomu to change you into something more comfortable. I hope nothing else besides the imposed heat happened?”

“Nope, just that. I'm alright now. How’s SemiSemi?”

“Resting, I gave him some suppressants and let him sleep. Its already been a week and the chaos that happens here every day amazes me!”

“Indeed, we are a lively bunch eh? Oba-san?”

“You are” Emi giggled before running her hand through Satori’s hair. “You sure you’re alright Saori? My earpiece went off  _ after  _ Eita’s scent, it said you were distressed. Worried. You wanna talk about it?”

Hesitation filled Satori as he sat up and sighed softly, bowing his head the redhead nodded softly before his eyes watched Emi nod and move to sit with him. Opening her arms to let the younger lay down on her lap, Satori took the offer and smiled softly as she combed her hands through his hair once again.

“I just got scared because of Kenjirou, he looked like he was going to attack me. Then I remembered something that happened when I was younger.”

“Wanna let it out? My lips are sealed to everyone. I promise I wont judge you or make fun of anything, I'm here to help you Satori.”

“W-well. I used to have a Onee-san, she was so kind and sweet to me. Her name was Kuramoto, I always called her Moto-chan.” a small smile formed on his face as he looked down at the wood planks on the floor. “When she figured out which secondary gender she was, she promised that she would stay by my side until she had to leave for her new pack. I was 6 when it happened. Moto-chan and I were at the stream when two older guys walked up to us, I guessed they were rouge Alpha’s and ding ding! They were! What a surprise my guess was right!” Satori cheered bitterly before his smile faded and tears formed in his eyes. “She couldn't fight against them. Moto-chan was practically torn up. They had shifted and god they were huge, bigger than Hachirō in shift, My Onee-san was only protecting me. She fought them even if she was a smaller wolf.” salty tears trickled down his cheeks and face and over the bridge of his nose before puddling on Emi’s lap. “They...They killed her before turning to me. One started to walk up to me but then my Otou-san came and protected me, took me home. I’ve-” he hiccuped softly “I’ve never seen Okaa-san cry that much, Otou-san said it wasn't my fault but. But if I just didn't beg her to go to the stream with me, she-she wouldn't be dead” Satori choked on his hiccup’s as he tried to stifle his sobbing.

“But it wasn't your fault Satori.” Emi’s scent of blooming flowers, spring, and warm coffee calmed down Satori. It relaxed him as she continued to speak. “It wasn't anyone’s fault actually, It was just bad luck. Kuramoto protected you because she wanted to, she wanted to protect her otouto-san from danger. You weren’t at fault and neither was she.” 

Soft lips pressed to Satori’s temple as he blinked teary eyes up at the older omega who held a soft smile. 

“Your Onee-san? She’s probably watching you right now, and I'm sure she would have said the same thing. You need to keep her memory living and not bottle the memory of that day up, use it as a lesson and overcome it. She still loves you, and that love will never break, just remember she died protecting something precious to her.”

Satori cracked a smile and nodded “thanks Oba-san”

“Of course Satori, now how about we head downstairs for some food? Cause I am  _ starving _ !” 

That earned both Omega’s to burst into a fit of laughter as they got up from the bed and made their way to the dining table.

Tsutomu ran up and hugged Satori tightly as the younger nuzzled into his stomach “Sato-san!! I'm so glad you’re alright!!”

“Why wouldn’t I be Tsutomu!”

“He's right Tsutomu, Satori is very strong.”

A smile wormed its way onto the redhead's face as he looked up to Ushijima, the latter holding a cup of water to his lips as he gulped down the cool liquid. Everyone else was seated at the table eating and chatting together minus Semi who was dealing with his heat.

“Yeah, I am. Thanks Waka-kun”

“It's only the truth Satori.”

The three omega sat down at the table, Satori picking up his chopsticks and muttering a soft ‘itadakimasu’ before digging into the curry and rice on his plate, the warm food sliding into his stomach making a small groan of pleasure to leave him.

“Man this is good”

“Tell Hanzo-san that!” Kawanishi looked over to his leader with a big grin.

The mentioned male waved his hand half embarrassed “Ah its really nothing! Just focus on dinner kids!”

The table slipped back into a soft conversation as they ate, the atmosphere turning soft and relaxed as the house went back into its usual calm. Satori smiled as he the only thing he could think of was how lucky he was to be surrounded by these amazing pack member’s and new family. 


End file.
